


Home

by thegeekypoet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternativ ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I don't even know with this movie, I just wanted my two space idiots to be happy goddammit, I swear!, So beware, That's it, because they deserve it, fight me, i guess, not betaed bc I have no time for that, or at least my attempt at it, some angst sprinkled on top but that was not planned, they are both on Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekypoet/pseuds/thegeekypoet
Summary: Later.It was such a weird concept. That she would be there later, the next moment, the next day when he woke up. Just outside or in another room or in the best case right next to him, wrapped in two extra blankets and still pressing her cold feet to his.aka they are taking a break on Tatooine
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 268





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing.  
> It's about as much fluff as I can manage, I am sorry. Two things before you start: This is not betaed and I am not an English native speaker, so if this is not just a mess of a story but also a mess regarding grammar and punctuation, sorry.

Ben wakes to the other half of the bed empty. He does not know if his sleeping body somehow registered the absence of hers or if it was his mind left alone in the realms of sleep. He wonders if she had had a nightmare without him noticing it, but that can not really happen he reminds himself. It is hard to hide bad dreams when your mind is linked with someone else’s. For now they are both alright with that. Thankful even. When he sees her dead in his arms again, she is there somewhere in his subconsciousness whispering that he just has to wake up she is _right here_ beside him, ready to fight their demons together, or rather what remains on them.

When she told him, she would like to go to Tatooine he was surprised. But he agreed under the condition they would not stay forever, he wanted to go home again. If home still existed. He wondered if the lofty apartment, that Leia Organa had bought when they settled on Chandrilla, was still hers, or rather his now. He brushed the thought of if off, if anything his parents probably disinherited him.

He sits up searching in the darkness for Rey, it is not even morning yet. She is outside, wrapped in an extra blanket, it is a bit coarse, wooly. Like the one on Achto-To, she had joked when she bought it. He smiles, throwing back the covers and then wincing at the cold of the floor. He never realized how cold desserts grew in the night. Rey had laughed at him the first night they were here and he began shivering, it was a different kind of cold compared to space. This one was sharp when the winds picked up, not a cold you could grow accustomed to.

He passes through the empty hallways and rooms of the once Lars’ Homestead and feels like a ghost. Like he does not belong here in the place where it all began for his uncle and almost everything ended for his grandfather. He takes a deep breath entering the kitchen and preparing two mugs. He really does not understand how Rey took a liking to tea and not caf, but that was a discussion, they both settled on, that could be held later.

Later.

It was such a weird concept. That she would be there later, the next moment, the next day when he woke up. Just outside or in another room or in the best case right next to him, wrapped in two extra blankets and still pressing her cold feet to his.

She snores a bit, not in the annoying keeping-you-up-kind-of-way, but in a way that made him smile in awe each time he woke up before her, just looking at her, tightening his lose grip a little bit and pressing a kiss to her forehead, because she was here and she would be here for things that they could discuss later, for breakfast, for the next year, for a lifetime maybe.

He had contemplated about proposing to her, but was too afraid to ask, too afraid that she would leave. And she had smiled at him, carefully asking if they weren’t already married in a kind of way. They were carrying the same last name, they owned the same place more or less and their minds were connected for what seemed to be the rest of their life. He had looked at her, not sure what emotions chased each other across his face, but she had smiled and kissed him. He remembers that he tried to explain that the core worlds understood it a bit differently, but that it wasn’t like he was not grateful for what they had, that it was more than enough for him, but- He had stopped then not sure what to say, for the galaxy Kylo Ren died on the ruins of the second Death Star, he was not sure what the official story of Ben Solo was and Ben Skywalker did not even officially exist. What had he been thinking?! That he would buy a ring and whisk her away to another planet and marry her and-

She had looked up at him when the whirlwind of thoughts came to a halt at _wedding night_. And she raised an eyebrow, first confused, but then understanding when his thoughts began running again and his face surely became as red as the sunset here. She had just grinned, god how he would die for that grin, still. She told him that on Jakku, you did not have to be married to do _that_ , and he blushed even deeper explaining that it wasn’t like that either, but then she was kissing him again and his thoughts were again brought to a halt. She told him, she did not need to married to do that, but if he first needed a ring, then they would find a ring. Not understanding she was teasing him, he again tried to explain but she just laughed and then it clicked and he began grinning, too. He was already the happiest person in that moment but waking up in the night with her naked pressed against his chest was even better, he had decided, not knowing that in the morning there was makeshift box resting on the nightstand and inside a simple metal ring. When he found Rey at her workbench she was working on hers.

With the two cups in on hand, securing his own blanket in the other he makes his way upwards. Towards the ground and towards Rey, careful not spill anything. She is sitting in what is maybe their front yard, or back yard. It is hard to understand the layout of the moisture farm when there is sand all around. He does not like it but it reminds her of home, so he bears the feeling of coarse sand in his shoes, his shirt - everywhere really. Rey turns her head when she notices him, smiling. He smiles back, broad and honest. Sometimes it still feels wrong. Like a dream, a dream too happy to be real. He never had been so happy in his whole life he thinks, he has never smiled so much for sure. He carefully reaches out so she can take her mug. „Thanks“, she whispers, when he settles next to her. She reaches out and wraps her hand around his, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. He wonders what she is doing out here. „Looking at the stars.“, she replies out loud. She sometimes has to remind him to talk out loud to her, the few other people around here are already thinking they are strange enough.

 _It has been over a generation since there was a Skywalker here,_ they mused sometimes.

_Do you think they are related to them? Children maybe._

_Her or him? They are surely a couple._

_What, I thought they were relatives? No, no. Married maybe if they still do that these days._

But they ignore them for the most part.

She curses, the mug too hot. She puts it down next to her feet. „That is the problem with tea.“, he teases and she snorts.

The first thing he decided to buy was obviously something to make caf with, she told him that they maybe needed a fresher first or at least repair the old one. She could build him something to make caf with later. But he had not listened. It was their first argument, after almost staying for a month on Tatooine. But it was not like the ones his parents had, midway through he started apologizing again and again, afraid of losing her, in the same breath she started sobbing begging him not to leave because of this and they realized that the past clung to them in a way they had not fully realized yet.

He looks up now. „They are beautiful out here, the stars I mean“ Then he looks back to her face, really more interesting than the stars. Eyes blown wide in awe, lips parted just a little bit. She smiles still staring at the night sky, blushing. She bites her lip. „I think-“, she takes a deep breath. „I am ready to leave.“ She looks up at him almost scared. „You don’t have to, just because I-“ „But I want to.“, she fiddles with the corner of her blanket, still wrapped securely around her. „I spend all my life looking at the stars and wondering what waits beyond. I won’t stay here now and do the same thing again.“ He gives her a small smile. „Where to then?“ She shrugs. „It’s your turn to choose.“ They both know where they will go. He is excited and terrified at the thought of it, he has not been home a long time - well his childhood home - before he left for Luke, before the First Order, before everything, before her. „Well, we would have to fix the Falcon first.“ Since they arrived they had been purely occupied with fixing up the homestead, his fathers old ship now seemed more a heap of junk than ever before. A sudden grin appears on her face. „The junk will do.“, she mumbles, showing him the memory of her and FN- _Finn_ running, and he smiles too nodding. „The junk will do.“

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Ben Solo hates sand, I accept no alternative.


End file.
